


CASE #0181120

by nanagganan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Transcript, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Murder, Survivor Guilt, implied major character death, references to human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: Chanyeol reports to the police station as a witness to Jongdae's murder a few weeks ago. He comes in seeking justice for his boyfriend's death but leaves with more questions than he does answers.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	CASE #0181120

[CLICK]

**Det. Kim**

Statement of witness Park Chanyeol, regarding the murder of Kim Jongdae at a back alley behind a club in Itaewon. Statement recorded directly from subject, 20th of November, 2018.

**Chanyeol**

Alright, w-where should I start?

**Det. Kim**

From the beginning, if you may.

**Chanyeol**

Okay… Jongdae is— was now, I suppose, my lover. We’ve been seeing each other since third year of uni and we hit it off pretty well. We moved in together after saving enough from our jobs and everything went pretty smoothly after that. We ...loved each other’s company, respected and trusted each other enough to not cause a drift in our relationship. And Jongdae was this sweet little thing, you know? All smiles and kind eyes, warm hearted, empathic, loving. That. That was my Jongdae. We even had plans to go on a vacation together after his promotion by the end of this month but— but— 

**Det. Kim**

It’s alright. Take your time, Park Chanyeol-ssi.

**Chanyeol**

I-It’s okay. I’m fine, I have to do this in order to bring justice for him. It’s the least I can do.

**Det. Kim**

… Alright, you can continue whenever you’re ready. 

**Chanyeol**

I-I didn’t really notice anything odd or out of place from Jongdae’s behavior during the few months following his death. He still worked at the advertising agency like usual and so did I at the studio. We went on with our usual weekly dates once he's in town and we still told each other everything— jobs, health, familial problems. Everything. We had an open and communicative relationship so there wasn’t really a major problem with that. With us. Heck, we didn’t even have any problem with money.

That day… It was Friday night. I had just gotten my paycheck for a song I made for an idol group— I was lucky it was given to a big group so the pay was good. Jongdae and I decided that we should celebrate and because it’s been so long since we bar-hopped together, we decided to do exactly that. We went to Itaewon and made a plan to start at our favorite bar, see where we’d go from there. We drank, we danced, we goofed around— it was easily the most fun we’ve had in a while and I’ve never seen him let loose like that before. Maybe he knew something about his death, I’m not sure, but at least I know that we were both having the time of our lives that night.

I think... it was at our fourth or fifth bar that he started to stop drinking. I mean, it’s a given that one of us stayed sober and he said something about making sure we got home safe so I didn’t give it much thought. But as the night went on, I couldn’t help but notice how nervous he was. He kept looking around anxiously, almost as if someone was watching him. I asked him why he was so nervous and he blamed it on alcohol jitters so I shrugged it off. We continued to talk and drink for some time. It soon got pretty late and we were quite beat so we never did dance at that club. He excused himself to go to the bathroom so I waited. I waited and waited but he didn’t come back. I had a bad feeling about it so I followed him. As soon as I got there, I saw him running out. He didn’t even see me there, he just ran like his life depended on it. I could hear the alarms going off in my head so I decided to follow him. When I arrived at the back alley, he was already gone.

**Det. Kim**

… Do you recall seeing anything else? 

**Chanyeol**

It was dark, I-I couldn’t see anything beyond the light above the back exit of the club. I heard noises though, people talking. Something about—

**Det. Kim**

Acquiring “jewellery”? 

**Chanyeol**

Yes, something like that. I tried to get closer and listen in but that’s when I heard Jongdae’s voice, grunting, and— and the gunshot.

**Det. Kim**

That’s when you intervened. You called the police.

**Chanyeol**

I didn’t know what to do, I panicked and Jongdae was _not moving_ , there was this hot liquid— blood, I think. It was _everywhere_. And, and nobody else was in sight. It was the only thing I could think of that might’ve saved him. 

**Det. Kim**

Park Chanyeol-ssi, may I ...confirm something with you?

**Chanyeol**

Y-yes?

**Det. Kim**

[sounds of sliding] Do you recognize this person?

**Chanyeol**

No, I’ve never seen him before. 

**Det. Kim**

I suspect as much. This man, well, I can’t exactly tell you who he is due to confidentiality, but— this is a wanted man. He’s the head of a large human trafficking syndicate that we’ve been trying to track down for years and we’ve discovered that— [sighs]

Kim Jongdae ...has been in close contact with him and his trafficking business, his right hand man, maybe. He was... their supplier. He has been seen hanging around the slums and luring women and children alike during broad daylight, sometimes disguised as a social service officer. His endeavors have not gone unnoticed, the largely increasing number of disappearances in Seoul all lead to him. We suspect that he might have defied our main suspect’s orders and was killed.

[silence]

**Det. Kim**

I apologize for dumping this onto you when you’re shaken up, but I thought you deserve to know a crucial information such as—

**Chanyeol**

N-no…

**Det. Kim**

I beg your pardon?

**Chanyeol**

What are you— What are you saying, detective? I’m here to give my statement as a witness not to be told that, that I’ve been lied to all this time— You’re saying that he— Jongdae, he— [sound of chair falling, someone gasping for air]

**Det. Kim**

Park Chanyeol-ssi! Park Chanyeol-ssi, please calm down. Can you hear me? Park Chanyeol-ssi? Don’t— Shit. Statement ends here. I need to get help, shit!

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been binging on The Magnus Archives? Yes, that's right, me! The whole concept of case recordings heavily inspired the formation of this fic, though I took the liberty of removing the whole horror aspect of the podcasts~~ I had so much fun writing this fic!
> 
> Do give the podcast a listen if you're interested in horror hehe it's really well made


End file.
